


Hail Hydra

by StarKnightStark



Series: An Ideology [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hydra Maria Hill, Hydra Natasha Romanov, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hydra Tony Stark, Other people will show up from time to time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarKnightStark/pseuds/StarKnightStark
Summary: Just a small story about certain characters working for Hydra during its reveal.Hydra AUTwo-shot





	1. Chapter 1

_May 23rd, 2014_

 

**{}{OUT OF THE SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT - HYDRA}{}**

 

<><><>

 

_The Triskelion, Top Floor_

 

As a helicopter landed on the pad, everyone turned to look. Nick Fury stepped out, his leather trench coat flapping dramatically in the wind. The doors slid open, and the Director of SHIELD entered. Alexander Pierce smiled.

 

”Ah, Nick, good, you’re here, we can begin.”

 

The confusion in the room was evident. Fury stopped, perhaps sensing that he had severely miscalculated something. He began to walk backwards towards the doors and his waiting chopper, but the hiss and clank of the doors slamming shut and locking put a rapid end to that plan.

 

Pierce continued speaking all the while.

 

”Now, what I am curious about, is how you survived the Winter Soldier. No? Not telling? No matter, I’ll find out from Maria Hill, and I’ll be sure not to make the same mistake this time. Would you do the honours, Agent Romanoff?”

 

The pistol swivelled around to face Fury. It fired once, twice, three times. Nicholas J. Fury fell backwards, and the look on his face was, for once, surprise.

 

The infamous Black Widow’s face was expressionless as she lifted her eyes from the body and uttered two words.

 

”Hail Hydra.”

 

<><><>

 

_Avengers Tower, Penthouse Balcony_

 

Clint Barton and Bruce Banner were lounging in the sun.

 

Banner was reading, casually sipping from a glass of water, while Barton fiddled idly  with one of his arrows.

 

Tony Stark was sitting behind the bar, working on his tablet. The peaceful silence was broken by the soft buzz of Tony’s phone, lying on the bar counter. He picked it up and read the message on its screen.

 

**OUT OF THE SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT - HYDRA**

 

Tony sighed. He had been beginning to like the Avengers. As it was, he tapped the microchips in his arm, readying the new suit, but didn’t call it, not yet. He removed a Glock 17 semi-auto pistol from it’s hiding place on the underside of the counter, loaded it with quick deft movements, aimed, and fired.

 

Barton managed to twist out of the way at the last moment, the bullet hitting his shoulder instead of the heart it meant to rupture.

 

”What the _fuck_ , Tony?!?”

 

”You pose a threat to Hydra. As such, you must be removed from the equation. It’s simple math, birdbrain.”

 

”Hydra?”

 

”Yeah, you know, cut off one head, two more shall take it’s place? All that jazz? And Brucie-bear, remember that water? I wouldn’t try to hulk out, if I were you. Of course, you’re welcome to try.”

 

“Tony, you’re insane!”

 

”No, just on the right side.”

 

Throughout this, the gun continued to fire, just missing. Eventually, the gun clicked, signifying no more ammo. Barton leaped out of the way of the matte black suit crashing through the wall behind him. The armour wrapped around Tony, the Arc reactor, repulsors, and eyes glowing menacing red, the Hydra octopus imprinted on the chest. Repulsor blasts tore apart the penthouse, before he abruptly stopped and cocked his head.

 

”Well, kiddos, it’s been fun, but I gotta jet. Our fearless one-eyed leader has been apparently messing with my algorithm. Oh, and don’t worry about not dying, Legolas, Project Insight will take care of you soon enough.”

 

Tony leapt backwards off the balcony, falling a bit before engaging repulsors and returning to balcony height.

 

”Hail Hydra, my friends, Hail Hydra.”

 

With that, he turned and flew away.

 

<><><>

 

_SHIELD 616 (The Bus), somewhere over the mid-Atlantic_

 

The message finally revealed on the big screen. 

 

**{}{OUT OF THE SHADOWS INTO THE LIGHT - HYDRA}{}**

 

As soon as the message was revealed, there were two loud bangs. May and Coulson fell to the ground, their right kneecaps blown out. Fitz turned in horror, to see Garrett’s hand holding a smoking gun. Skye’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. 

 

“Hey Fitz, please don’t move, we need minds like yours. You can join Hydra willingly, or I can use more... painful methods. Either way, you’ll be joining Hydra. We already have Jemma.”

 

”What, no, you can’t, Jemma wouldn’t!”

 

He turned and ran, but before he could get far, an ICER round impacted in the back of his head. Skye looked pityingly at Coulson and May.

 

”Sorry, AC. Hail Hydra.”

 

<><><>

 

_The Triskelion, Comms Hub_

 

Maria Hill could tell the exact moment Stark arrived. There were fireworks. He came to a stop just above the lead helicarrier.

 

”Agent Hill, I heard our good friend Fury has been attempting to bring down my algorithm. What’s up with that?”

 

”To maintain my cover, I had to provide Fury with dummy chips, Captain Rogers and the ’Falcon’ are attempting to insert them in the control bay. Is Insight compromised?”

 

”Falcon? What kinda name is that? Ah, but short answer, no. The idiots really thought that one chip would kill our Magnus opus? Why do you think there _are_  so many control chips. Redundancies, Maria.”

 

Maria let out a breath. “Is Insight still go?”

 

”Hmm, let’s see.” Stark switched to Hydra-wide comms.

 

”Hydra mooks, Insight Carriers are at 3000 metres, targets locked in, and all systems online. Project Insight is go. You may fire on Agent Hill’s command.”

 

”Hydra was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not know, and what we learned during the Second World War, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. So Hydra went underground. We infiltrated SHIELD, where we have been hiding for the last 7 decades. We bred chaos, and catastrophe. Today, Hydra has finally created a world where Humanity gives up its freedom willingly. Hydra will correct the wrongs that uneducated morons have wreaked. Hydra will never fall. Because Hydra is not an organization. It is an ideology. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Ladies and Gentlemen, Hail Hydra.”

 

The response echoed through the Triskelion, the helicarriers, The commline, and around the world.

 

”HAIL HYDRA!”

 

“Fire.”

 

The Insight cannons unleashed their first wave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How each of our corrupted heroes joined the side of evil........

_November 8th, 2001_

_The Red Room Academy, Stalingrad, Russia_

 

“Agent Romanova, you have a mission, one very valuable to Hydra. Infiltration, deep cover, for an indefinite amount of time.”

 

Natalia Romanova stood at attention, ready to move at a moment’s notice. “Ma’am?”

 

”Infiltrate the Strategic Hazard Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Directorate. Get them to trust you, and strike when Hydra requires it. We will fake an escape, and you will go ‘rogue’. You will continue to carry out assassinations for us, but will make it look like you are independent. You will appear on SHIELDs radar, and other agents within them will ensure you are recruited.”

 

”Yes ma’am. When do I begin?”

 

”Tomorrow.”

 

<><><>

 

_June 17th, 1984_

_Woodlawn Cemetery, New York, New York, United States of America_

 

10 year old Anthony Stark watched silently as the casket containing Edwin Jarvis was lowered into the ground. Howard and Maria Stark were no where to be seen. Other than him and the gravediggers, only Obadiah Stane was present, a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder.

 

“Tony, I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

 

Tony nodded slowly. “It’s alright.”

 

A car pulled up to the cemetery, and a tall blond man stepped out. “Tony, please meet Secretary Alexander Pierce, one of the current heads of Hydra.”

 

From the look on Pierce’s face, that was not what he had been expecting. Tony hadn’t been expecting it either.

 

”H-Hydra? The people Captain America fought in World War 2? The nazis?”

 

Pierce recovered himself, and knelt down to Tony’s level. “The Red Skull was a radical extremist, we’re not all like that. Hydra was founded on a pure belief, that humanity can’t be trusted to govern themselves. You know this, you’ve seen your father, a man who cares more for his work than his family, who wouldn’t even come to the burial of his faithful manservant. Is he the type of man we want in charge of the world?”

 

“N-no, but-“

 

”We want to offer you a chance to join us, create a new, peaceful world. A world in which Hydra rules, where the people who rule are the people who should. We hope you join us, but you don’t need to.”

 

”...Can I think about it?”

 

”You have 5 days, but the weak seek to stop our perfection, so if you breathe a word to others about it, I think you know what will happen.”

...

It was not a day later that Anthony Stark contacted Alexander Pierce, his eyes hard and a fresh bruise in the shape of Howard’s hand on his face.

 

”Hail Hydra”

 

<><><>

 

_August 1st, 2009_

_Midwestern United States of America_

 

“Ms. Skye. You’re a difficult woman to find.”

 

The young woman shut down her laptop and edged towards the exit. “I try.”

 

The suit laughed. “Please do not try to escape. Hydra needs bright minds like yours. You know of us, surely? We oppose SHIELD. They shouldn’t be allowed to operate with the impunity they do. We can help you find your parents.”

 

Skye paused at this. “And if I join, what would I do?”

 

”Well, you’d receive the mandatory weapons and hand to hand combat training that all Hydra agents get, you’d work along side such bright minds such as Dr. Whitehall, Dr. List, and Dr. Stark, and you might occasionally be given objectives to complete. Retrieve info, wipe computers, participate in cyber raids. You’ll probably be assigned to Stark as an assistant first, then a field operative once he deems you ready.”

 

”Wait. Stark? As in Doctor Anthony Edward Stark? As in Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries?”

 

”That would be him.”

 

”Alright, I’m interested. How do I join?”

 

”I think you know. I think you also know what will happen if you betray us.”

 

Skye smirked. “Well, when you put it that way... Hail Hydra.”

 

<><><>

 

_February 3rd, 2005_

_The Hub, Location Classified_

 

“Secretary Pierce.”

 

”Agent Hill. Thank you for coming in today. Tell me, what do you know about Hydra?”

 

”Nazis, led by Red Skull, attempted to take over the world, were defeated by Captain America, the Howling Commandos, and the S.S.R.”

 

Pierce leaned back in his chair. “And what did you think about them?”

 

Maria Hill hesitated, then spoke. “I think that they had some good points, but the way they went around doing it was... misguided.”

 

”So, you think that their intentions were good?”

 

”Uh, I-I di-didn’t say tha-“

 

”Relax, Agent. It’s not a test. Because Hydra is still alive and well. Red Skull was an extremist. The rest of us aren’t like that. How would you like to join? Simple yes or no. Remember, a no is likely to get you killed.”

 

Hill let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. There was no hesitation in her voice. “Hail Hydra.”


End file.
